


'Get me my kid' Protocol

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Tony has a panic attack, Comfort, Fluff, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Peter's on a tour for the Tower (again), so Peter goes to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: I'm not sure about this fic? But I've spend too much time on it, so here. I think the pacing might be off, but i tried to fix it, so it's better then my first attempt anyway.Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!





	'Get me my kid' Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this fic? But I've spend too much time on it, so here. I think the pacing might be off, but i tried to fix it, so it's better then my first attempt anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

Dust. Death. Alone. Tony curls in on himself, cradling the hand he held Peter with tightly to his chest. He vaguely feels tears streaking down his face, and makes no attempt to stop them.

“Peter, please no. Come back. I love you. Peter. I’m sorry.” Tony whispers, continuously muttering to himself.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him. Peter grabbed him too, desperately pleading for Tony to save him.

“Tony, calm down. Don’t worry, I’ll…” A steady voice says. Tony, though, pushes this to the back of his mind. 

It’s not Peter’s voice, so it doesn’t matter.

He watches a figure walk away, only to return a second later, with another figure following. 

Peter’s not that tall, it can’t be him, so it doesn’t matter.

“… Tony, there we go. Focus on me.” The second figure says, encouraging Tony to concentrate on the moment.

“Take steady breaths, follow my lead.” It says again, and then exaggerated breaths follow.

Tony inhales, his stuttered breaths attempting a rhythm. He exhales. They’re irregular, much like Peter’s were. He starts panicking again.

He can hear some frantic voices, and vaguely notices hands waving in front of his face. Fingers snapping to get his attention. But it was a click that killed Peter. He starts muttering for Peter again, louder in attempt to block out the other sounds.

“FRIDAY, get Peter here now!” The commanding voice shouts, and Tony flinches when he hears his kid’s name.

“’Get me my kid’ protocol.” The calmer voice asks, and then pulls the other figure away from Tony, giving him space.

 

“This floor, primarily consisting of labs, is used for developing medical purposes.” The lady says, smiling at the tour group; Midtown School of Science and Technology students.

“What about this floor Peter? You been here for your ‘internship’.” Flash laughs, “First the AI didn’t recognise you, and now half the people working here don’t! It really was a lie, that’s so pathetic.”

Peter sighs, as Ned defends him.

“Flash, mind your own business. Peter does have an internship here! He’s Mr. Stark’s personal intern, so works with him in the private labs!”

“Ned, don’t encourage Peter’s lie.” Their teacher says, Flash smiling victoriously.

Ned’s mouth hangs open in shock, as Peter uncomfortably shuffles behind him, wishing everyone’s attention would leave him.

“Peter, you are needed on Floor 42.” FRIDAY suddenly announces, startling the group.

“FRIDAY, we’re in the middle of a tour. I’ll take the group there in a minute.” The tour guide says, trying to keep the tour organised.

“Peter, Bruce initiated ‘Get me my kid’ protocol. I must insist you go immediately.” FRIDAY says, ignoring the guide.

Peter’s eye widen, now realising the situation. He spins to face the tour guide, rushing over to her, ignoring the weird looks he’s receiving.

“I’m sorry, I really need to go. Just for a minute, I swear!” He stammers out, fidgeting nervously at the thought of Tony’s current mental state.

“I cannot let you leave the group, no matter the situation.” She says, “But, we can all go together, if it’s so important.”

She escorts the group back to the lift, FRIDAY immediately taking them to the floor Tony’s on.

They step out the lift, which is another lab. Peter knows this to be the one Bruce often works in, when he’s helping other employees for Stark Industries.

“Peter, over here!” Steve yells, getting the kid’s attention. Peter looks over to Steve, standing next to Bruce, then spots Tony crumpled on the floor, in a clear view of everyone.

Peter leaves the group without a second thought, and runs over to his mentor. He skids over to Tony, and grabs his hand, making his presence known.

He listens to Tony’s rambling for a second, before his heart breaks.

“Peter, don’t leave me. I can’t live without you. Kid, I love you. Come back to me.”

Peter feels tears building up in his eyes, but blinks them away quickly, wanting to be brave for Tony.

He places a hand on Tony’s cheek, and slowly uses his thumb to wipe away his tears.

“Tony, I’m here. We’re alright.” Peter starts, “We’re safe, you did it. I’m okay. You’re okay.”

Tony slowly focuses on Peter’s voice, Peter’s face becoming clearer through his hazy, tear-filled vision.

“..-Kid?” Tony asks, his voice so quiet Peter doubts he would hear it without his enhanced hearing.

“Yeah, it’s me. Look, I’m right here.” Peter says, smiling at Tony.

Tony’s eye widen in recognition before he pulls Peter into a tight, desperate hug.

“I lost you. I lost you. I lost you.” Tony says, pulling Peter completely against him.

Peter clutches back, just as desperately, hiding his face by Tony’s neck.

“I’m here, Mr Stark. You saved me. It’s over.”

Tony starts rubbing Peter’s brown curls, slowly and methodically, grounding himself back in reality.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Tony says, slowly regaining his breath.

“I love you too, Tony.” Peter replies quietly, before slowly extracting himself from Tony’s arms.

Tony panics, so Peter quickly grabs his hand.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” He says, reassuringly. “Let’s go lay down, I bet you’re tired.”

Tony looks at Peter so adoringly, he nods and Peter helps him stand up.

Peter turns to go to the lift, and suddenly remembers his class. He freezes and looks at everyone.

Ned looks like he’s about to cry himself, discreetly rubbing his eyes. The teacher looks stunned, opening his mouth open and closed, not knowing what to say. Flash’s expression is amazing, a mix between shocked and dazed, with a hint of disbelief mixed in.

Peter slowly leads Tony past them, once he remembers how his legs work.

“I’m going now, Sir.” Peter says awkwardly, “See you at school tomorrow Ned.” Ned absentmindedly waves his goodbye, and Peter enters the lift, leaving his stunned class wide eyed in the lab.

“Penthouse.” Peter sighs, and waits as FRIDAY escorts them upstairs.

The lift doors open, revealing the familiar space of the penthouse. Peter shuffles across the main living area, and down the hallway to Tony’s bedroom, still leading Tony by the hand. He let’s go of Tony’s hand to slip into bed.

Tony climbs in after him, immediately pulling Peter closer. They settle quickly, in their familiar position. Peter’s head facing Tony’s chest, his arms loosely laid over Tony, and Tony’s face settled near Peter’s hair.

Unsurprisingly, they fall asleep quickly.


End file.
